From the Tap
by NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: The sun is rather harsh in Alola and once Lillie downs all of her water, she finds herself needing the restroom. When she can't hold it any longer, Moon suggests going among the trees, but what Lillie didn't expect was Moon's next idea. Contains Water Sports.


**AN:** Been a little while. Well, on here anyway. I have an Ao3 account that I occasionally post Original Work on, which is something I did recently. It was a 'bestiality in a dream' story. My pen name is the same on here as it is there and the story is called 'Dog Days' if you're interested.

Regarding this story, it was written as a spur of the moment idea one morning a couple weeks ago. Thought I wasn't going to post it, but I decided that there might be one person out there who would find enjoyment in this. I should give a warning that this story contains **Water Sports** and I'm not talking about breaststroke. If it ain't up your alley, I'd suggest finding something else to read. If it is up your alley, however, I hope you find some enjoyment out of this very short story!

* * *

"This path is a lot steeper than I expected." Moon remarked, stretching in the powerful sun. Lillie, who was following along behind, allowed her eyes to watch Moon's body closely as small drops of sweat trailed down her smooth, pale skin. The blonde girl always found herself staring more than what would be considered appropriate, but witnessing Moon before her brought out strange feelings from deep inside - addictive feelings, for sure.

The up-and-coming champion turned on her heel to face her travelling companion. "You good to keep going?" Her blue orbs watched how her lips moved, noticing their perfect colour and how precious they looked whenever they smiled. "Lillie?"

Snapping out of her trance, she glanced around awkwardly as she stuttered incoherent excuses for her sudden mental absence. "Maybe you should drink some more water. It's pretty hot out, and I don't want you getting dehydrated." Moon smiled, wiping a few beads of sweat off her forehead. Luckily for Lillie, she wore a large brimmed hat, so while her body might be heating up, her face was rather cool.

Pushing a hand into her bag, she felt Nebby snuggle up to it, but beneath the cosmic puffball was her water bottle. The bottle was approximately half full, but regardless, she placed the nozzle to her mouth and drained the contents. She was thirstier than she thought.

"Ready to carry on, Lillie?" Moon asked as Lillie buried the now empty bottle back in her bag. The elegant blonde nodded, clutching her bag strap and stepping forward.

The road continued on and after another hour passed, Lillie was beginning to fidget, more so than usual. She would cling to the bag strap, tighten her hands into little balls, and bite her lips every so often. Moon didn't notice, spending most of her time looking straight forward. If Moon were the one shifting awkwardly, Lillie would notice in a heartbeat, although she wasn't sure if she should be proud of that fact.

Another twenty minutes passed by and all they were seeing were trees, open sky, and the occasional Pokemon. It'd been a while since they'd even seen another person. Lillie was more than uncomfortable at this stage, and it was beginning to feel like a real issue. She didn't want to say anything, but if she kept it to herself any longer, something more embarrassing than asking could occur.

"M-Moon... Is there a, uh, restroom around here?" Lillie asked hesitantly, her hands tightly balled up just below her stomach. As she slowly followed in Moon's footsteps, she worried about how well she could continue holding it in.

Moon scratched her cheek as she thought about her question before shaking her head. "Nuh-uh. The next one isn't until we get to the next town." She doubled checked on her Rotom-Dex map to confirm. "Do you need to go now?" Lillie slowly nodded her head, her lips pressed together as if trying her best to hold it all in. She had clearly left this too late in hopes of finding a bathroom soon. "Well, there are some trees over there. I don't think anyone will see if they walk past."

Lillie knew it might have to come to this, but it certainly beat having an accident. "O-Okay…" She timidly waved at Moon and departed from her side, walking over to the bushes, continuing forward until she was sure no one would spot her.

"I think here is good." Moon announced happily.

The blonde girl almost jumped out of her skin from the sudden shock. She certainly wasn't expecting Moon to be following her into the bushes where she was going to 'take care of business.' "W-What are you doing, M-Moon?" She asked hastily, hoping she could hold it until this conversation was over.

"Well, I was thinking about how thirsty I am and… I totally forgot to refill my water bottle before we left the last town." Moon sheepishly rubbed her neck as she basked in the refreshing shade of the trees.

Lillie looked dumbfounded, tilting her head slightly as she tried to put the oddly shaped puzzle pieces together. "Alright… But, what, uh, what does that have to do with you following me here…?"

Moon had her usual smile plastered on her face as she announced her grand idea. "I don't want to get dehydrated so I thought I could just… Y'know." She waited for Lillie to understand, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen so Moon continued. "Drink from the tap."

The common pale complexion attributed to Lillie was now thrown out the window as her face burnt to a deep red, almost a scarlet colour. "W-W-What?! Y-You mean… I-I don't know about that… Is… Are… Wha?!" Lillie couldn't string words together, but Moon kept on smiling towards her best friend.

She dropped down to her knees, staring up at the delicate blonde. "I'll take care of everything. You just need to relax." Moon spoke sweetly, fingers nearing her skirt.

Lillie couldn't say a word, she didn't know what she could even say at this moment. But, if Moon was so adamant about this, Lillie could do it for her. Peeing in her mouth was certainly something she didn't expect to be doing today - or ever - yet, Moon seemed a little more than thrilled about it.

She took hold of her skirt from Moon and held it high, exposing the white panties she donned to match the rest of her outfit. Moon let out a soft squeal before uttering "how cute" softly. Lillie tried to control her breathing as she felt her panties being pulled down her shaking thighs. Her lower half was bare and her deep crush was so close and staring right at her. "Just let it out."

Lillie didn't have much control over whether she did or didn't, it was the tipping point regardless. Without a word, she felt her body relieving herself. The sounds of her pee hitting the grass were absent, but instead, it splashed into Moon's open mouth.

She cracked one eye open to witness the bizarre event that was happening. Her heart was pounding as she saw Moon's mouth so close to her pussy, a stream of her piss pouring down Moon's tongue, and a few droplets escaping down Moon's perfect lips. She was seeing her (hopefully) future girlfriend drinking her piss happily, acting just like a toilet.

She could hear every single gulp whenever Moon swallowed, making a strange buzz rush through the timid girl. Occasionally some would splash from Moon's mouth, landing on her pale thighs, but she didn't have the time nor desire to complain. Lillie felt as though she was going to pass out, but before she knew it, it was over.

Her body was empty and Moon swallowed, smacking her lips together, and licking around her lips to clean up the remaining drops. "That was delicious!" She exclaimed, much to Lillie's overwhelming embarrassment. Before Lillie could say anything, Moon spoke again. "Let me help you out."

' _Help out?'_ Lillie wondered what she meant, but then- "EEEP!" Moon had pressed her tongue against her exposed pussy and slowly licked upwards. Lillie thought her knees were about to give out as the powerful pleasure ran chaos through her entire being. Moon didn't stop there, she licked again and again.

Having no control over her body, Lillie's hands held Moon's head in place, right up against her puffy pussy. She would be forcing Moon to continue licking her pussy if Moon wasn't already willingly doing so. Lillie had no idea why it was feeling so good, but her lips were quivering as she let out a few humiliating moans. "A-AAaaah! M-Moon! W-Wha… Nnngh!" Whether she closed her mouth or not, moans and cries still manage to escape as Moon's tongue wreaked havoc.

Moon must've found the sweet spot because after a few more licks, Lillie felt an immense pressure burst within her. Every limb felt numb, every inch of her body was buzzing with pleasure, and every sensation she'd ever felt couldn't compete. She was in heaven, and Moon had sent her here.

Without feeling in her legs, Lillie fell forward, taking Moon with her. The blonde managed to stop herself from getting hurt, and Moon calmly dropped onto her back, mouth still pressed to Lillie's climaxing cunt. The Pokemon Trainer joyfully moved her tongue back and forth as best as she could in this position, making the sudden orgasm all the more satisfying for her companion.

Lillie didn't know what she was feeling, but it was amazing, scary, and left her drooling - as 'unladylike' as it was. Whatever Moon was doing to her made her want it again and again and again, no matter the cost. She was panting like a Rockruff, head spinning, and eyes blurred. Her body was light, her anxieties gone, and her heart ready to explode.

Her orgasm began to die out, but the sensations she'd felt would stay with her for a while longer, that's for sure. Lillie's shoulders slumped as her head hung backwards, exhaling towards the roof of foliage above. Her hair rested along her back as a strong wave of exhaustion crashed over her. "Maybe… I'll just… Take a rest here…"

"Mmm! Mmmhmm!"

"Oh, Moon!" Lillie rolled off her friend who seemed more than happy for Lillie to stay where she was, directly on top of her face. "I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to… I mean, it felt… Surprising, but, but odd, and I… Oh no, I'm really really sorr-"

"Thanks for that, Lillie!" Moon grinned, licking her lips once more and savouring the taste. "Don't apologise. In fact, I should be apologising for… Well, springing that on you." Moon realised how bad that really was after the fact. She was just thankful and lucky enough that Lillie actually enjoyed that a lot more than she expected.

Lillie was back to being red and held a hand to her chest. "D-Do you think… You could do that to me… Again sometime?"

Moon couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was as if a god had answered her wish. "Of course! Anytime, in fact!" She cheered loudly, embarrassing Lillie even further. "Do you mean all of it though?"

"Well, the first part… Was a little strange…" Lillie admitted, but then she admitted even more than she felt she should have. "Although, it did… Make me feel funny… I-In a good way! So… All of it, I guess."

"Sounds good- no, sounds perfect to me!" She exclaimed, pulling her companion into a hug and squeezing tightly.

Lillie hugged back, still blushing madly. "I'm pretty thirsty after all that though… Hopefully we can find some actual water soon." She laughed softly to hide at least a tiny bit of embarrassment, averting her gaze every few words.

"Oh? Well you can just have some of my water." Moon pulled an almost full bottle from her watermelon-design bag.

"But I thought… Moon!" Lillie shouted, hitting Moon over the head with the water bottle.

"Oops!" Moon sarcastically grinned, playfully rubbing the back of her head.


End file.
